


Мышка

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Мышка

Яити наблюдает за Масой из-под полуопущенных ресниц с расчетливым терпением кота. Бегай, мышка, бегай, все дыры законопачены, все выходы перекрыты, а у единственной оставшейся щели тебя ждут острые зубы и длинные когти. Бегай. Не беспечность, так голод заставят тебя выйти из твоего укрытия. Ты пока не знаешь об этом голоде – пусть. Зато я с ним хорошо знаком.  
Яити опускает ресницы, закрывая глаза.   
Он живет в борделе... уже сколько – десять? двенадцать лет? – и твердо знает, что выказывать свои чувства в этом мире непозволительная роскошь. Что слабость может стоить тебе всего, а минутное милосердие – только способ растянуть страдания. Он твердо выучил эти нехитрые правила и умеет по ним играть. Бери что дают. Отнимай что отдавать не хотят.  
А вот Масаноскэ не знает никаких правил. Его сознание фильтрует жизнь, как песок – воду, оставляя мусор на поверхности и допуская внутрь только холодный чистый поток истины. Он дает, потому что не может не отдавать, он не просит ничего взамен, но давать в одиночку так же трудно, как в одиночку брать, и он уже тянется, он пачкается, он тонет – в событиях, в которых лучше не участвовать, в людях, с которыми лучше не связываться, и в чувствах, о которых лучше не знать.   
«Я не разрешу тебе освободиться, – думает Яити, переворачиваясь на бок. – Ты будешь падать вместе со мной. Я научу тебя голодать».   
Маса за его спиной вздыхает чуть глубже и резче.   
«Я дождусь, мышка. Я дождусь, пока ты осмелеешь».


End file.
